MaddiexDanny Bonding Challenge Entire
by NoLongerInUse5
Summary: This is my entire for Pheek's challenge.  Hope you like it Pheek!


**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! I heard my BFF Pheek made a challenge. Well, I am always up for new challenges. (Even if this is my first one. :))**** So here is my entire. Hope you like it Pheek!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Danny Phantom! I only watch him! I think he is awesome. Ok…that's it…go read…**

**MaddiexDanny Bonding**

One day Danny was with his sister in her room talking about his ghost half and mom and dad.

"Danny, you have to tell them some day." Jazz said looking at Danny's blue eyes.

"What should I say though? Hey mom am half ghost or Look I am a ghost." Danny said making a point.

There was an awkward silence. Then Jazz said.

"I got an idea!"

"Ok what?" Danny asked wondering what she was thinking.

"Well…Dad is away so it will be easier to do my idea." Jazz said.

"Ok, I'm listening." Danny said waiting for more.

"Ok. Mom loves and trusts you right?" Jazz questioned.

"Right…" Danny said answering her question.

"Well, if she trusted Danny Phantom it would be easier to tell her your secret." Jazz said excited.

"Awesome idea, but what about dad?" Danny asked.

"Uhhh…If this works…mom will take care of it." Jazz answered unsure.

"Ok. I will do it. I'm goin' ghost!" Danny yelled changing into Danny Phantom. Then he went through the floors to find mom. He turned invisible and watched his mom make a gun weapon thing.

"I can do this." Danny said to his self. Then he turned visible and said "Hey Maddie." 'That is so cool to say her first name.' Danny thought.

Maddie turned around and pointed her weapon at Danny.

"Get away ghost!" Maddie yelled then shot a blast of her new weapon.

'Well, that was a rough start.' Danny thought then got shocked by the glob. Then she got closer and asked.

"What do you want?" Then she pointed the gun closer.

Danny was thinking what to say then got shocked again.

Maddie repeated her question.

"I want to…to…" Danny was thinking but he got shocked again.

Once again she asked the question looking really mad and she also seemed befuddled.

Danny just stayed against the wall with the glob holding him back.

"I wanted to talk to you?" Danny said in question still not sure what to say. Danny was shocked once again then Maddie asked.

"What?" Then she pointed the gun even closer making Danny uncomfortable. Danny broke free and said.

"I am not going to hurt you mo I mean Maddie."

"Yeah right!" Then she was about to shoot. When,

Skulker blasted in and pinned Danny to the wall holding Danny's neck. Maddie was perplexed, but they were both ghosts in her house so she shot at both of them. She got Danny, but missed Skulker. Then Skulker picked her up and flew into the Ghost Portal.

"HELP! There are ghosts in my house and one is taking me away!" Maddie yelled hoping Jazz or Danny Fenton would hear her.

Then the portal closed with Skulker and Maddie inside. Danny was getting shocked by the glob and he couldn't break free. Jazz came down stairs to the lab were she heard the distress.

"How did it go?" Jazz asked trying to get Danny out of the glob.

"Hmmm…first mom shot me with her gun then Skulker broke in and pinned me then mom shot me again and Skulker took mom to the ghost zone. So how do you think it went?" Danny yelled mad.

"Ok I get it. And…there. Go save mom! And try to get her to trust you! Go!" Jazz said and Danny was free.

Danny nodded at Jazz and flew into the Ghost Portal. Danny flew around looking for Skulker and Maddie. He saw them! Skulker tied her up and put her in a cage.

"HELP!" Maddie yelled when there was no hope.

"Oh stop your yelling. There is no use!" Skulker said then made an evil laugh.

"You call that an evil laugh? I heard better from clowns!" Danny said then shot an ecto ray at him.

Skulker got hit good. Then he yelled.

"Fright Night! Take this woman to my house. I will take care of Danny Phantom."

Fright Night left with Maddie in the cage. Maddie looked really angry and really befuddled. While Danny was watching Maddie getting taken away, Skulker shoot his gun at him. Then Danny dodged it and shot him. Then Danny used his freeze ray and Skulker was frozen. Danny left for Maddie. While Danny was finding Maddie, Skulker heated up and broke free from the ice. Then Skulker followed Danny. Danny lost sight of them, but Danny remembered that he said 'Take her to my house!' so that is were Danny went. Then Danny felt a blast on his butt. It was Skulker! Danny shot at Skulker and said.

"Why do you want my mo I mean that woman?" Danny asked.

"I will never tell you!" yelled Skulker then shot Danny again.

Danny was really really mad! So he did his ghostly wail and when he was done he picked up Skulker and asked again.

"Ok, ok. I was mad because ghost hunters are ruining and wasting are time and this lady is one of them." Skulker said tired out.

"Take me to her!" Danny insisted with is eyes glowing green in fury.

"Fine." Said Skulker. Danny let go and they went to Skulker's house. No one was there. Danny got angry again. Then Skulker said.

"Ok, cool down. I think he just took her to the death place."

"What?" Danny asked sad.

"Come on!" Skulker said. Skulker pressed a button that trapped Danny! It took away his strength. **(Like the box Vlad through at Danny in that one episode.) **

"You fool. You think I would help you. My house is over there and there is the lady ready for her death." Skulker said then did his evil laugh.

Danny tried to get out. But it was no use. The more he tried the more it hurt. He was just going to give up when Skulker threw the button behind him and Skulker flew to his house were Maddie was. The button landed on the top of the box by his face. Danny took his chin and hit the button. Danny was free! He flew to Maddie and turned invisible. He took Maddie and flew away. Skulker followed and Maddie just yelled.

"It is ok mo I mean Maddie." Danny said trying to comfort her. Then he turned visible. Her response.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

"Calm down Maddie." Danny said.

Once again…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

Skulker started shooting. Danny put Maddie down and she started to run.

Danny and Skulker fought and at last…

"Give up!" Danny said.

"Why would I do that?" Skulker asked.

"Because of this!" Danny yelled then Skulker got sucked up into the Fenton Thermos. Danny went to get Maddie. Maddie just stood there scared. Then Danny picked her up and flew.

"Why did you save me?" Maddie asked hoping that the ghost wouldn't hurt her.

"Because…because…I trust you. You might not trust ghosts but I trust you." Danny answered smiling.

"Are you tricking me?" Maddie asked making sure.

"Why would I do that? I am the good guy here. Don't you read the newspaper?"

"At are house, we burn them because my husband is not a reader." Maddie answered.

Danny put Maddie down. Danny held her hand and they took a little tour on the way to the portal. When they got to the portal they went through and were back to the lab.

"Aren't you going to be in there with the rest?" asked Maddie perplexed.

"I don't live there." answered Danny.

"Were do you live ghost boy?" Maddie asked curious.

"I live here." Danny said then turned into Danny Fenton.

"DANNY!" Maddie yelled and backed away.

"It is ok mom. It is just me." Danny said.

"But…you…how?" asked Maddie.

"Well, remember that day when you made the ghost portal and it didn't work?" Danny asked. Maddie nodded.

"Well I felt bad that it didn't work so I went inside, I pressed a button and POOF! I was Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton or in this case, a halfa." Danny explained.

Maddie ran up and hugged her little halfa.

"Oh honey! Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked.

When Danny was about to answer Jazz came.

"I will rip that ghost boy molecule by molecule! I will kill that ghost boy if it is the last thing I do! All ghosts are evil, let's get that ghost boy!" Jazz answered.

Maddie hugged Danny harder.

"I am so sorry!" Maddie said.

"It's ok and what ever you want to now please ask." Danny said.

"Well…" Maddie started.

**Thank you! Thank you! I hoped you liked it Pheek! Hey, writing Danny**** Phantom stories is fun! **

**Pinklife is out! Peace!**


End file.
